Baby and Me
by Angelius 01
Summary: Los bebés no caen del cielo… ¿Verdad? ¡El rebelde del instituto se ha convertido de la noche a la mañana en padre! Sasuke Uchiha paso de buscapleitos a niñera -¿Quién es tu madre?- Preguntó al pequeño de 5 meces xD Por favor entren y lean!
1. ¿Me podrías dar algo de ?

**¡Hola! Se preguntaran:**

**¿Qué estará pensado esta escritora de pacotilla al hacer un nuevo fic sin siquiera actualizar los otros?**

**Fácil: D No tengo inspiración suficiente para un fic tan complejo. Por lo cual volveré con teste nuevo fic con mi género predilecto: La Comedia**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Me podrías dar algo de…?**

Tokio, una de las ciudades más concurridas de la actualidad, con sus miles de habitantes a toda prisa caminando sobre las abarrotadas calles. Todos sin verse unos a los otros, metidos en sus propios asuntos, en dado caso tampoco era de gran importancia, con vidas tan ajetreadas quién en su sano juicio prestaría atención a ese trio de jóvenes que analizaban cada espécimen femenino que fuera detectado por su radar de hormonas.

.

-Oye, Teme- Llamó un ojiazul al azabache, codeándolo levemente- ¿Qué tal ella? ¡Es tan caliente!- Chilló señalando a una "señorita" que vestía un short tan corto que fácilmente pasaría como ropa interior, su camisa a medio vientre y que hablaba pretenciosamente por celular.

.

- Es realidad, no- Dijo a la propuesta de su amigo, mostrando su tono de voz desinteresado.

.

-¿Y aquella otra?- Preguntó esta vez un castaño de ojos aperlados- ¿No dijiste que aceptabas extranjeras?- En esta ocasión una rubia escultural enfundada en una estrecha minifalda cruzaba la pierna mientras a su alrededor varios se quedaban con las ganas.

.

-No me interesa- Fue, por quinta vez en la noche, la cortante respuesta.

.

Su paciencia estaba en peligro de extinción, cada una de las recomendaciones de ese par iba de mal en peor, bastantes problemas tenía ya como para estar viendo a un puñado de cabezas huecas.

.

-Wow- Soltaron al unísono.

.

-Aquí viene, esta sí te va a gustar, Sasuke.

.

Nunca en su vida había visto a Neji de esa forma, parecía un troglodita en época de apareamiento, de Naruto ya se lo esperaba, no era casualidad el haber durado cuatro años en darse cuenta que Hinata estaba enamorada de él. Ahora que profundizaba en el tema ¿Por qué estaba ese par babeando a causa de un montón de zorras? Dando por un hecho que ambos tenían novias.

.

Dejo de lado estos pensamientos para darle una mirada a la mujer delante de él. Vestido entallado al cuerpo, pelirroja, mirada hambrienta y piel bronceada. Justo como lo suponía, toda una _dama_. No le era muy difícil suponer sus intenciones, si de la forma en cómo se comía ese helado trabajaba, ganaba muy bien por noche. Hmp, maldecía en sus adentros el momento en que invito a sus amigos para que le hicieran más fácil la ardua tarea de búsqueda y recolección.

.

-No busco "belleza", dobe- Sarcásticamente le recalcó.

.

-¿Y ella? ¡Justo ahí!- El castaño contesto en son de burla, señalando hacia la acera despectivamente.

.

Una joven caminaba con pasos de elefante a juego de una figura nada agraciada, rizos enmarañados en un chongo alto, un vestido de gigantes puntos rosas y botas moradas. Pero entre todos estos detalles el Uchiha encontró lo que estaba buscando desde hace ya una semana.

.

-¡Es perfecta!- Exclamó el pelinegro levantándose de su asiento.

.

-¿QUE?- El rubio se había atorado con sus fideos al momento de tragar.

.

-¿Has perdido la cabeza?- le siguió Neji seriamente.

.

-Mira su cara- Ambos voltearon a verla, pero por más que se esforzaban no podían encontrar la perfección de la que Sasuke tanto alardeaba, solo una cabeza redonda como luna llena con mejillas infladas. De nuevo vieron al pelinegro con escepticismo, dándole a entender por su mirada que estaban más confundidos que en un principio- ¿No parece una buena persona?

.

Y con estas últimas palabras salió del local de ramen con su elegante y fuerte forma de caminar, apurando el paso para no perderla de vista, no por nada el barrio de Shinjuku era conocido como el centro del comercio de Tokio, aunque también competía por el título del barrio especializado con más letreros de neón.

.

Una vez que le dio alcance, tratando de no mover mucho la carga de su espalda, le toco levemente el hombro con la punta de los dedos.

.

-Disculpa- La llamó con su natural tono seductor.

.

Ella se dio la vuelta con una expresión facial parecida a un tic nervioso severo, pero una vez que contemplo al causante de su retraso esa mueca desapareció mostrando un intento fallido de mirada sensual y dejando caer su bolso de mano. Y la verdad no estaba exagerando.

.

El hombre frente a ella tenía unos 18 años, cabellera alborotada y lisa color negro azulado, ojos rasgados dándole un toque salvajemente felino, nariz recta, las cejas arqueada una de ellas adornada con un piercing de plata, una sonrisa arrogante marcada que dejaba entrever la hermosa hilera de ordenados dientes, una piel blanca porcelana envidiada por muchas chicas y el atrayente perfume masculino que seducía a su alrededor.

.

Sip, todo un modelito en traje escolar.

.

-Eh…. ¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto apenas regreso de la fantasía que su mente le estaba jugando, suspirando cada segundo.

.

El pelinegro conociendo ya como reaccionaban las mujeres ante sus encantos la tomo de las manos fingiendo el estar avergonzado, empleando una de sus mejores tácticas ablanda-corazones, su falsa inocencia. De inmediato la joven peli risada sintió millones de corrientes electicas y mariposas en el estómago.

.

-Oh mierd…-

.

-Lamento molestarte- Comenzó su actuación, rogando al cielo que se apiadara de él- ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?- Continuo con su voz tortuosamente baja.

.

-¿Un favor?- Su cerebro comenzó a trabajar a las mil revoluciones, creando infinita cantidad de posibilidades.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Puedes darme leche materna?

.

La chica podía jurar que hasta las personas a su lado pudieron escuchar como su mundo de ilusiones estalló en un sonoro ¡PUUF! , pero solo fue necesaria la forma en la que las comisuras de sus labios bajaron de una sonrisa a una faceta enojada, para dar la alerta a Sasuke que le había salido el tiro por la culata.

.

-¡¿Qué?- Su chillido copio el sonido del metal siendo rasgado.

.

-Sé que es vergonzoso- le dijo, riendo tímidamente, tratando por todos los medios que a la chica se le bajara la cólera.- ¡No es para mí!- Se apresuró a aclarar la situación, lástima que joven de un fuerte y sonoro puñetazo lo mando a callar.

.

-¿Por quién me tomas? ¡¿Tan fácil me veo para ti?- Los transeúntes dejaban lo que estaban haciendo para mirar curiosos el espectáculo que se estaba formando en media calle- Te ves tan guapo y agradable…-Siguió diciendo esta vez dolidamente, para recobrar las fuerzas con furia- ¿Por qué no te amamantas tú mismo? ¡Bastardo!

.

¡Listo! Su paciencia había expirado, ya estaba harto de todo, ni siquiera entendía como toda su vida se había por el desagüe en tan poco tiempo, todo por culpa de…

.

-¡TU!- Grito rabioso- ¡Me estas volviendo loco!

.

Con rudeza se quitó el canguro de su espalda y colocó a su carga frente a él.

.

Un pequeñísimo bebé con expresión afligida daba indicios de comenzar a llorar, su cabeza era cubierta con un gorrito de orejas de gato color gris dejando salir unos cuantos mechones azulados, un mameluco azul cielo y unos guantes en forma de patas felinas cubriéndolo del frío.

.

-¿Te morirías solo por beber del biberón?- Le pregunto apenas había ganado la atención del pequeño, mirando acusadoramente a sus ojos jades.

.

-_Papi, odio el biberón- _Lloriqueo como una contestación a la pregunta del mayor, pero por razones obvias su padre nunca le entendería, o al menos hasta que aprendiera a hablar como él.

.

El pelinegro volvió a colgar el canguro a su espalda y sacó de un bolsillo del mismo un biberón lleno con leche de formula. Abrió la tapa lanzándola por el aire, sin importarle realmente si golpeaba a alguien, y le mostro levemente la botella a su "hijo". Pero en lugar de callar el llanto entristecedor del menor lo único que provoco fue que se elevara su volumen, si es que eso era posible.

.

-¡Ya deja de llorar!- Sasuke en una acción nunca antes vista, jaloneo sus propios cabellos en gesto desesperado, no había dormido en dos días, estaba descuidando su alimentación y como si fuera poco había tenido que aguantar a ese saco de mocos llorón que llego a su vida sin siquiera esperárselo.

.

- _¡Quiero leche de pecho!_

_._

-Me estas volviendo loco….-Repitió casi rayando lo maniaco.- ¡¿Puede darme alguien algo de leche materna? ¡ARRRRRRG!- Rugió antes de tirar el biberón y mandarlo a volar de una patada, sin darse cuenta de que en su despegue se había abierto dejando caer todo su contenido en un oficial de policía que dormía plácidamente en una tienda de café.

.

-¡Tu!- Lo señalo acusadoramente, mientras se levantaba de su puesto.

.

-Mierda.- Maldijo por lo bajo, y siguiendo sus instintos de supervivencia se lanzó a correr sin parar.

..

Se preguntaran:

¿Cómo un estudiante buscapleitos termino siendo niñera de un bebé que dice ser su hijo?

Bueno, la verdad, ni el mismo padre sabe con certeza como sucedió, todo giro 180 grados hace exactamente…

.

**Flashback (7 días antes)**

….

**¡Bwahaha! Hasta aquí voy a dejar el primer capítulo, prometo aclarar algunas cosas en el próximo.**

**¿Tomatazos? ¿Felicitaciones?**

**PD. SIN REVIEWS NO HAY CAPITULO (por favor… son mi motivo de vivir T.T)**

**PD2. NO SE NECESITA USUARIO PARA DEJAR UN COMENTARIO (un verso, sin esfuerzo n.n)**

**Bueno esta vez les traigo una adaptación de la película Baby and me, amoldada a mi pareja favorita de Naruto (Por supuesto, SasuSaku). **

**LINK de una imagen que me motivó a hacer este fic (hermosísima y tierna de Sasuke siendo papá, me dejó sorprendida lo bien que dibuja :O) (La imagen no es mía)**

**Así es la apariencia del bebé y Sasuke de mi fic:**

**h t t p : / / r e g i – c h a n . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / g a l l e r y / # / d 2 y d f j l**

(Solo quiten los espacios)


	2. ¿Papá? ¿Quién?

**¡Hola, de nuevo! Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, los aprecio muchísimo, son mi combustible para actualizar rápidamente. ^3^**

**Sin más que agregar…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Papá? ¿Quién?**

"_La vida está llena de cambios, no se puede predecir cuándo se terminara ni que pasara durante la misma."_ Esta fue la lección que Uchiha Sasuke aprendió por las malas.

.

**Flashback (7 días antes)**

.

El sonido furioso de la motocicleta negra resonaba en las calles del concurrido Shinjuku.

Los neumáticos eran gastados por la fricción contra asfalto, el velocímetro ya hace mucho había sobrepasado los 110 k/h, esquivaba todos los autos y camiones a su alrededor con destreza. Mientras en un callejón desolado dos jóvenes eran acorralados por maleantes con tubos de metal y cuchillos, todos luciendo pintas yakuza además de burlonas sonrisas, no era secreto para nadie que la ventaja se posaba a favor de la banda.

.

Pero como todo hombre, hacían relucir su orgullo masculino en alto, sacando valentía de donde no la tenían para dar inicio al combate.

.

El primer golpe fue lanzado, pero de este le siguieron muchos más. Entre los daños materiales se encontraban los parabrisas de un par de autos, un contenedor de basura y varias ventanas; nada fuera de lo común. Pero no fue hasta después de cinco labios partidos y una pierna rota, que la gran Ferrari V4 hizo acto de presencia, pasando por el medio del campo de batalla, obligando a los jóvenes a parar el "encuentro amistoso".

.

El conductor temerario dio un giro sobre el eje de la motocicleta, sacando humo en el proceso, el ojinegro dejó el caso de lado, revelando su rostro perfecto y sonrisa arrogante. Su llegada fue como la señal del último round, todos se abalanzaron hacia el recién llegado con todas sus fuerzas.

.

Rápidamente y con agilidad uno a uno fueron cayendo derrotados, solo necesito 15 minutos para no dejar a ninguno de pie o al menos con la condición necesaria para retarlo a la revancha, los habían hecho polvo con unos cuantos movimientos calculados y patadas certeras.

.

Una vez terminada la batalla, el Uchiha se estiro más relajado para recuperar el aliento perdido. Su paz, como en muchas ocasiones, no duró lo suficiente. Había tenido que salir como alma que lleva al diablo hacia el otro lado de la ciudad por culpa de esos idiotas, teniendo en cuenta la reprimenda que le esperaba en casa no dudo ni un segundo en pasarle la factura a sus "mejores" amigos.

.

-¿No les dije claramente que no se metieran en ningún problema? ¿O qué?- Soltó mordazmente desde lo más profundo de su garganta, provocando un tomo ronco en su voz.

.

-¡No, teme! ¡Él empezó, dattebayo!- Comenzó a gritar el rubio molesto, sin darse cuenta de la vena palpitante sobre la frente del pelinegro.- Además… ¡Él me golpeo en la cabeza! ¡Eso duele de verdad, hombre!- Siguió con sus alaridos, señalando a uno de los tantos que se retorcían sobre el sucio tiradero.

.

-Eso no me importa en lo más mínimo.- Rugió, enfadado.- De todas formas te veo muy saludable, lástima que eso no te durara mucho más tiempo…

.

-Sasuke.- Le llamó Neji ahogadamente, sosteniéndose con fuerza el brazo izquierdo.- Déjate de niñadas y ayúdame con esto, creo que me lo fracture.

.

-Mm… te llevaré al hospital.- Le restó importancia al asunto, después de todo eso era muy normal en su territorio.- Pero antes… Alguien tiene que pagar por los platos rotos, y dada tu lesión, no me queda de otra.- En sus labios se formó una maquiavélica sonrisa.

.

-¿A qué te refieres, Sasuke?- El rubio, comenzó a retroceder a diferencia de Sasuke, que venía con un aura asesina, decidido a sacar un poco la frustración.-Amigo… sabes que yo no haría esto a propósito, te juro que fueron ellos…- Un paso, dos, tres…- N-no me mates, todavía aspiro a casarme- Cuatro, cinco, seis, siete…- No me dejarías sin hijos ¿Verdad?- Ya para este punto estaba a moco tendido, implorando de rodillas.

.

-¿Acaso tantos años de conocerme no te han servido de nada?

.

Golpe sordo.

.

Y eso fue lo último que recordó Naruto dos horas después, tendido sobre su cama, en su departamento con una bolsa de hielo en el ojo.

…

El escenario cambió drásticamente, ahora un enorme dojo predomina la escena. En sus paredes se pueden observar millones de trofeos y medallas, en sus placas doradas se leía la misma inscripción. –_Dojo Uchiha, Artes Marciales Estilo Libre.-_

.

No era fácil tener la obligación de ser el heredero principal de la famosa fábrica de juguetes de su padre, pero podía apostar que era aún peor llevar la responsabilidad de un comportamiento pulcro y excepcional, como todo Uchiha.

.

Nacer con inteligencia y belleza, ser un superdotado en los estudios, ser mejor que todos en todo y como si fuera poco transmitir la tradición de las artes marciales de generación en generación. Para el que dijo que nacer en cuna de oro era el paraíso, no sabía de lo que estaba hablando. Y si no quedaban convencidos con lo anterior, solo había que poner atención en la postura recta de ambos hombres, sentados en el suelo, a mitad del dojo, uno frente a otro.

.

-¿Estas en una banda?- Preguntó de pronto Fugaku Uchiha.

.

-No, señor.- Respondió su primogénito.

.

-Entonces… ¿Tratas de ser un luchador, como Fedor?- El jefe Uchiha estaba con las cejas juntas, el enojo era palpable. Su hijo menor lo había decepcionado mucho más que cuando Itachi le dijo que no deseaba heredar la compañía, renunciando a ella como si de un pañuelo desechable se tratase.

.

-No, yo no quería. Padre la verdad…- Cerro su boca de golpe, esperando que no le hubiera puesto atención. Estaba terminantemente prohibido llamarlo padre o papá mientras estuvieran en el Dojo, no entendía la razón, cosas de viejos. En palabras simples en este momento era la sermoneada Maestro-Alumno.

.

-¿Padre?

.

Sasuke levanto con lentitud su rostro, apenas para que su "sensei" viera que tan arrepentido estaba. Técnica: Carita de Cachorro; puchero y ojos cristalizados. En situaciones desesperadas, es necesario tomar medidas desesperadas. Hay que tener en cuenta que hasta la fecha, no se ha podido vencer al gran Fugaku.

.

-¿¡Padre! – Ok, oficialmente había explotado.

.

El mayor se incorporó de su sitio, colocó su mano sobre el hombro del menor y de un solo movimiento Sasuke voló por el aire hasta aterrizar en el otro extremo del Dojo. Pero de esa le siguieron otras más, justo cuando se daba la quita vuelta, su padre decidió cambiar un poco las cosas, aplicándole una llave sobre el cuello.

.

Pero en un segundo los papeles fueron invertidos, ahora el jefe de la familia era el que chillaba de dolor, aunque esta vez era por una causa superior.

.

-¿¡Que es lo que te pasa! ¡Lo mataras de verdad!- La gran Uchiha Mikoto había tomado a su esposo de la oreja, llevándolo de un tirón lejos, apartándolo de un Sasuke color morado.- ¿¡Y a ti que te sucede! ¡Jugando al tipo duro!- La siempre amorosa madre se encontraba fuera de sus cabales, las travesuras del pelinegro la desgastaban cada día más.-Si solo vas a ser un problema todo el tiempo, ¡Cásate!- Gritó, asustando tanto a su marido como al menor.- Y después ten un hijo como tú, así sabrás lo doloroso que sería.

Con este discurso finalizado se dio el cierre de la noche, con un pelinegro adolorido y un marido durmiendo en el sofá.

…

9:25 a.m.

.

Se veía a un par de estuantes, un rubio bobalicón y otro pelinegro, ambos sobre el suelo del gimnasio. Estaban en posición para hacer lagartijas, con los pies estirados sobre la punta y sosteniendo el cuerpo con sus manos, al mismo tiempo que Anko-sensei se dedicaba a darles una educacional clase de Corrección de Modales. La mujer con ropa deportiva mantenía en sus manos una espada de kendo, alias _La Espada De La Discordia._

_._

Primer Golpe, victima: Sasuke Uchiha

.

-¿Qué son ustedes? ¿Estudiantes o pandilleros?- Comenzó el interrogatorio, al tiempo que un ojinegro soltaba una maldición por lo bajo.- No ha pasado ni una semana desde que fueron castigados.

.

Segundo Golpe, Sasuke Uchiha.

.

-Sensei, no fue nuestra culpa.- A Naruto le templaba la voz cada vez más, lo cual para el pelinegro era completamente absurdo. Al dobe no le había tocado ningún _Correctivo; _mientras él, quien en realidad solo fue a ayudarlos, ya lo tenían más que despedazado.- ¡Esos imbéciles nos llamaron primero!

.

-_¡Oh, gran respuesta!- _Pensó sarcásticamente el Uchiha menor, cerrando los ojos y preparándose para lo que se le avecinaba.

.

-Si no hubieran hecho nada… ¿¡Por qué los llamarían ellos en primer lugar! ¿¡Eh! - 5, 4, 3, 2… -¿¡Para bailar los dos un tango!

.

Tercer Golpe, Sasuke Uchiha

.

Con el sonido de las astillas saliendo disparadas en todas direcciones, se dio por concluido el corregimiento

.

Anko –sensei/0 victorias

Sasuke Uchiha/3 golpes

.

-Mañana el comité decidirá.- Comento más calmada.- Se discurrirá si deberán ser suspendidos o expulsados por idiotas. ¡Estén preparados!- La peli morada caminó de regreso a la salida del gimnasio, pero antes de llegar a la puerta se giró para encararlos una vez más.- Una última cosa… ¡Mañana deberán traer a sus padres! Y díganle a Hyuga que mañana tendrá que venir al colegio ¿¡Entendido!

.

Una vez que la puerta fue cerrada en un estruendoso portazo, el pelinegro se dejó caer como moribundo en el suelo.

.

-Ahhh, Teme.- Suspiro el rubio con aire derrotado.-Nos hemos metido en una grande esta vez. Según me dijo Neji su lesión no es nada grave pero…

.

-¿¡Ahora qué!- Exigió saber con exasperación.

.

-Mm… ¿Cómo decirlo?- Sasuke podía jurar que un extraño olor a tostado inundaba de a poco la estancia, cuando Naruto quemaba neuronas de ese modo no significaba nada bueno.- ¿Quién se lo dirá a Tenten?

.

¡Mierda! Se había olvidado por completo de la fastidiosa novia de su amigo, la cual los mataría por su quebradura, aunque él no tuviera la culpa directamente. A menos que…

.

-Lo siento, dobe.-Se excusó, al momento de incorporarse con dolor.- Tengo que ir a una reunión sobre las cuentas de la compañía, así que… Fue un gusto conocerte.- Se burló, una vez estando en la puerta de salida.

.

-¿¡Que! No pensaras dejarme solo con esa loca… ¿¡Verdad! La última vez casi me castra.- Susurró con pánico.

.

-No me importa.- Contestó desinteresado.-Además, esta es una buena oportunidad para que te emparejen el moretón del ojo derecho. Que por cierto, se ve terrible.-Finalizó la conversación riendo con malicia, ver a ese idiota después dela paliza de ayer había sido todo un poema, nunca pensó haberlo golpeado con tantas ganas, pero bueno ya no podía hacer nada.

…

3:30 p.m.

.

Había decidido volver a su casa luego de dos horas conduciendo sin destino fijó, estaba nervioso, no sabía cómo reaccionarían sus padres al saber que su hijo podía ser expulsado… de nuevo…

.

La mansión grande y moderna, contrastando con su diseño vitoriano. Su madre antes de casarse, estudiaba decoración de interiores, pero tuvo que dejar su sueño para ocuparse de su familia las 24 horas, mas eso nunca fue un impedimento para decorar la casa de forma diferente cada semana pues su padre la consentía en muebles y adornos a por millón.

.

Apenas atravesó la puerta sintió un vacío agobiante, casi siempre se limpiaba la mansión por las noches, ya que en el día Fugaku se encontraba en ella y como todo Uchiha no toleraba el ruido; le producía jaquecas. Pero en esta ocasión se percibía una soledad mm…. ¿Diferente?

.

-¿Mamá?- Espero unos minutos, pero no escuchaba contestación- ¿Papá?- De nuevo, nada.

.

Caminó a la sala de estar y sobre la mesa del centro encontró una DVD con su nombre, le extraño de sobremanera pero igual lo introdujo en una ranura del televisor y se acomodó en el gigantesco sillón del cuero.

.

En la pantalla apareció la imagen de sus padres, mientras más lo observaba menos sentido le hallaba.

.

-Hijo, eres demasiado para nosotros.- Habló su padre luego de unos segundos.- Por lo tanto, nos marchamos de casa.- "_¿¡Que! ¿Me abandonaron?"_.- El director llamó de nuevo, y ya estamos hartos de dar la cara por ti en la escuela.- Apretó el botón de pausa mientras trataba de digerir lo que su padre le decía, le echó un vistazo a la pantalla y vio la expresión tristona de su madre, de nuevo tomó valor y siguió adelante.- El día que madures y recobres la compostura, volveremos. Hasta entonces, buena suerte.- Entonces de eso se trataba, ellos querían reprenderlo por su mal comportamiento, ¡bah!, no necesitaba nada de eso, ahora tendría la mansión a su disposición,- Por supuesto, tu tarjeta de crédito tiene un límite. Se prudente.

.

Luego de eso la pantalla se volvió negra, el video se terminó y él ni las luces de estar en sus cinco sentidos. Se levantó, tomó el disco y lo rompió en sus manos. Él no se vería afectado por algo como eso, dentro de poco sus padres se cansarían y volverían, no haría un drama por tal estupidez.

…

4:30 p.m.

.

Después de media hora de no hacer nada, decidió hacer las compras él mismo. Salió en su motocicleta con la tarjeta de crédito en el bolsillo de su pantalón, ahora tenía cuenta limitada.

.

Vaya día el de hoy, primero Anko-sensei, luego Tenten y ahora sus padres…

.

Estaba pasando con el carrito de compras atreves de las diferentes secciones del Wal-Mart, no tenía caso estar muriendo por ese tonto capricho de sus padres, el bien sabia cuidarse solo.

.

-Tiene que ser una broma, ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una comedia televisiva?- Por el momento descargaba su frustración en un lesionado Neji, manteniendo el celular apoyado en su hombro.

.

-_Puede que esta vez hemos metido la pata, mi padre incuso tiene en mente enviarme a un reformatorio militar.-_ Comentó con aire ausente.- _¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?_

_._

-Nada, tal vez así es mejor, al menos en casa nadie me molesta.- Tomó el móvil con la mano izquierda y se adentró en uno de los pasillo.-Dile al dobe que hoy tendremos reunión en mi casa, ya ha pasado tiempo desde la última, ¡Celebremos mi libertad!- Paró frente al estante de bebidas alcohólicas, esta noche procuraría no pensar en nada.

.

-_¿Llevamos a Hinata y Tenten?-_ Preguntó el ojiperla.- _Quien sabe, tal vez tengan alguna amiga suya que quiera pasar una velada junto con el gran Sasuke-teme.- _Bromeo, a sabiendas del temperamento del ojinegro.

.

-¿Chicas? No, gracias.- El pelinegro consideraba a las mujeres como un mal necesario, en ocasiones podían llegar a ser muy "útiles", pero eso no les restaba lo molestas y caprichosas.- No creo en tus ideas sobre una relación en este momento.

.

-_Deberías intentar mantener una relación seria por una vez en tu vida._- Le reclamó el joven de cabello castaño de forma firme. Podría ser verdad lo que Neji le decía, quien sabe, en algún lugar puede que encontrara una joven atractiva, de buena personalidad… ¡Esperen! Él no quería vivir atado de por vida a una persona.

.

-Basta, deja de decir sandeces. Esta noche vamos a ser solo nosotros tres, quiero emborracharme y no recordar ni mi nombre.- Le dijo a Neji, por ahora su atención estaba clavada en las diversas botellas de vidrio, se detenía en cada etiqueta para analizarla y luego pasar a otra.- ¿De acuerdo?

.

Una vez que selecciono la mejor, se dio media vuelta.

.

.

.

Y no pudo hacer nada más.

.

Un bebé pequeño le contemplaba detenidamente. Vestía un pequeño pijama de ositos, en su boca tenía un chupete azul y su cabeza era adornada por un gorrito con orejas de oso. Además dentro del carrito reposaba un gran bolso rojizo.

.

-¿Qué es esto?- alcanzo a decir con voz ahogada.

.

-_Bien, pero deberías hacerme caso algún día.- _El ojiperla aguardo a la, seguramente, mordaz contestación. Después de un rato de silencio absoluto, su preocupación apareció.- _¿Sasuke? Respóndeme ¿Qué ocurre?_

_._

_-_Yo…- No sabía cómo decirlo.- Tengo un pequeño problema, voy a colgar, nos vemos luego.

.

Lo primero que hizo fue voltear a ver al niño. Cabello negro azulado, ojos verdes y piel en extremo blanca. Tan rápido como un bólido llegó hasta la oficina de servicio.

.

-Tenemos a un bebé varón de 5 a 6 meses bajo nuestra custodia en la oficina de servicio al cliente.- Se escuchó por todo el supermercado, por los altoparlantes.- Si está buscando a este bebé, por favor, pase a la oficina de servicio al cliente.

.

Ya dentro de la oficina se encontraba un frustrado Sasuke, llevaba alrededor de media hora sentado sin hacer nada, no lo dejaban salir de ese lugar y casi era la hora acordada para la reunión.

.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo que esperar aquí? Estoy un poco ocupado, ¿Sabe?- Se quejó, de nuevo, el joven.- ¿Por qué no pueden ustedes buscar la madre del bebé?

.

El gerente del lugar, con una sonrisa falsa tatuada en los labios, lo volteo a ver exasperado. Por otro lado una de las empleadas del lugar mantenía al niño en brazos, esta acomodaba las mantas en las que estaba envuelto, además de revisarlo en caso de estar lastimado. Pero sin dejar de comerse con la mirada al espécimen masculino que tenía al frente.

.

-Si la madre del bebé no aparece.- Le explico el gerente al menor, con tono lento y pausado, como tratando con un bruto.- tenemos que llamar a la policía, y te necesitamos aquí como a un testigo.

.

-Por quinta vez le digo, ¡Yo no he sido testigo de nada!

.

-Entonces, escribe en este papel a que instituto vas y el curso de tu aula.- Le soltó ya cansado el hombre de traje fino, con los dientes apretados, como deseando gritarle una sarta de maldiciones.

.

-¿Por qué?- Gruñó

.

-¿Acaso te molesta? Es parte del procedimiento.- Fue la respuesta, ya fastidiado por la actitud de ese niñato.

.

Sin ganas de hacer un alboroto, el ojinegro se dedicó a escribir lo que le exigían.

.

-Mira, hay una nota- Dijo la empleada con un papel en la mano, mientras en la otra mecía al bebé. Sasuke estaba más que fastidiado, ni siquiera presto atención a lo que decían los adultos, hasta que una parte resonó en sus oídos.

.

- "_He pensado que lo mejor para el niño, es que lo crie su padre. PD:_ _Su nombre es Takuya_". Mira el nombre del lugar…- Les mostro la hoja a la mujer a su lado.- ¿El padre es un estudiante de instituto? Los jóvenes de hoy en día….- Farfullo entre divertido y enojado, la empleada solo rió quedadamente.- ¿Has terminado?- Preguntó al ver al muchacho alto con el papel extendido a su dirección.- Dámelo.

.

Una vez entregado el joven tomó sus cosas del sillón y camino hasta la salida. O al menos esos eran sus planes hasta que un grito del gerente lo hizo dar media vuelta.

.

-¡Eres tú! ¡Sasuke Uchiha!- Lo llamaban fuertemente, al tiempo que en el aire agitaba los dos papeles, la carta y en donde había escrito su nombre.- ¡Eres el padre del niño!- El señor estaba conmocionado, y la empleada dejó caer su mandíbula hasta el suelo.

.

.

Todo se paralizo y en cuestión de segundos su cabeza dio miles de vueltas. Vio al bebé y contemplo su reflejo a los 5 meses. Después de eso todo fue borroso.

.

_-¿Ah? ¿Tú eres mi papi? ¡Whoo~!- _Pensó el pequeño, riendo y extendiendo sus bracitos en dirección a un desmayado Sasuke.

..

.

..

**Flashback (45 minutos antes)**

_Una persona encapuchada vigilaba desde una distancia segura al pelinegro, por su figura se podría decir que era una mujer, al tiempo que cargaba a in niño en brazos._

_._

_-Con que ese bombón es tu padre, tu mamá es una maldita suertuda.- Le habló al bebé, cambiándolo de posición hasta tenerlo de frente, enterneciéndose por su rostro angelical.- No quiero dejarte ir, pero tienes el completo derecho de conocer la identidad de tu papi.- El pequeño solo la miraba fijamente, dejando salir risitas adorables.-¡ Aww eres tan lindo!.- Lo apretó fuertemente en un abrazo protector.- Lo más seguro es tu madre me matara cuando se entere de esto, pero vale la pena, deséale suerte a tu tía. Nos vemos pronto, pequeño Takuya._

.

.

**Espero que le haya gustado este segundo capítulo, seguiré actualizando los jueves o viernes, así que espero que sigan mi fic y lo disfruten :3**

**PD. SI NO HAY REVIEWS, NO HAY ACTUALIZACION.**

**PD2. NO SE NECESITA USUARIO PARA DEJAR UN COMENTARIO.**

**Hasta la próxima**

**Angelius **

**xoxo**


	3. ¡Acostúmbrate, Papi!

**PERDON POR LA DEMORA (E-X-A-M-E-N-E-S multiplicados X 2) ¡Hola! Bueno aquí les traigo el capítulo 3, como siempre espero que lo disfruten. **

**Quiero agradecer a las personas que se han tomado la molestia de dejarme reviews, de corazón aprecio cada uno de sus comentarios ya que siempre me animan el día, son mi dulce favorito :3**

**Bueno como muchas han notado, esta historia tiene como tema base la película BABY AND ME, una peli coreana que realmente adoro. Debo aclarar que mi versión de la historia tendrá MUCHAS modificaciones a la película original, creo que las que ya la han visto sabrán de antemano cuales son. **

**Bueno sin más que decir, espero poder sacarles una que otra sonrisa.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Acostúmbrate, Papi!**

**.**

Esto no podía ser cierto, tenían que estar bromeando, o tal vez estaba teniendo un mal sueño.

.

Los bebes no caen de los árboles, de eso estaba seguro, pero…

.

Entonces… ¿Cómo explicar la existencia de esa cosa maloliente que tenía en frente?

.

No había una razón lógica para creer que esa creatura fuera suya, no entendía como pudo haber pasado. Él no era ignorante en esos temas, había tenido ya varias novias además de una que otra aventura, se había cuidado y por lo tanto no les tomaba importancia. Hasta la fecha esos encuentros no habían pasado a mayores, solo eran formas de liberar estrés y pasar un buen rato.

.

Ahora se encontraba en la sala de estar, de frente a un enorme cuadro colgado en pared. La fotografía de grandes dimensiones poseía el retrato de un bebé, aproximadamente de 6 meces de edad, vestido con ropas tradicionales japonesas y el símbolo del clan Uchiha estampado por doquier. Las facciones del pequeño eran finas, cabellos azabaches, ojos grandes pero levemente rasgados, su piel inmaculadamente blanca y las mejillas rosas. Era todo un muñequito viviente, aunque la verdad, lo seguía siendo hoy en día con sus ya casi cumplidos 18 años.

.

Mantenía a la bolsa de babas alzada justo enfrente de la foto, tratando de encontrar facciones parecidas. Comparó todas y cada una de las características del tierno rostro del niño en sus brazos, y frunció con fuerza el ceño. Su vista repasaba el rostro del bebé y la fotografía repetidas veces, hasta que de repente se tensó.

.

Algo estaba mal, por fin había terminado su análisis y definitivamente las cosas no estaban bien. El aire le falto por un momento. Todo era un error, tenía que estar equivocado, porque de no serlo significaría que definitivamente ese bebé…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Una risa estridente se extendió por toda la estancia.

-¡Esta vez sí la hiciste, Teme! - Un rubio se deshacía en carcajadas, sujetando su estómago, el cual le comenzaba a doler- Ese pequeño es total y absolutamente una copia tuya ¡No dudes de ello! - Y volvió a soltar una indecente risa, esta vez acompañada de un peli castaño que trataba por todos los medio de disimularlo.- No hay necesidad de pruebas de ADN ni nada por el estilo ¡Es como un retrato de su amargado padre!

.

-¿Te importaría callarte?- Casi le rugió el ojinegro, ese estúpido solo le recalcaba lo obvio. El bebé era como su copia de recién nacido, dejando los ojos de lado, casi se sentía como verse de pequeño. Su más grande temor se había cumplido. En su cabeza todavía brillaba una chispa de esperanza, pero como un balde de agua fría, el rostro de Takuya le mostraba su reflejo.

.

-¿Tan precoz eres Uchiha? –Se burló una muchacha de cabello en chongos y ojos chocolate.

.

Los idiotas esos habían llevado a sus jodidas novias para terminar de darle apoyo.

.

Tenten era alguien de respeto, una persona directa y centrada. En términos de Sasuke: una burlona, boca floja que fácilmente podría ingresar al ejército. Ella era desde hace unos 2 años novia de Hyuga Neji, el cual se comportaba como un indefenso cachorro en su presencia.

.

Por otro lado estaba Hinata Hyuga, la sumisa y tímida pelinegra. Ella sí era una persona de admirar, ya que estar enamorada de un payaso con retardo como Naruto por más de 6 años era una carga que pocos soportarían; pero en estos casos es cuando se ve que la perseverancia tiene sus frutos, después de millones de intentos fallidos y declaraciones ignoradas, el ojiazul simplón había abierto los ojos, llevaban cerca de un año y medio de noviazgo.

.

-Cierra la boca, además… ¿Quién la dejó entrar?- Farfullo el alterado Uchiha con los nudillos blancos, esa mujer lo sacaba de sus casillas.

.

-No pensé que fueras tan descortés como para dejar a una dama afuera, en la calle, pasando frio- Se cruzó de brazos ante los reclamos del pelinegro, con voz altanera.

.

-Por supuesto que no lo haría, pero no hay dama a la cual atender- Le retó arrogantemente.

.

-Pues claro, eso es mucho pedir, alguien como tú no puede diferenciar entre una ramera y una chica decente…

.

-¡Ya basta! – Gritó.- Si solo vendrás a molestar pues te recuerdo que la puerta está abierta, sal por donde entraste.

.

-Ya es suficiente, los dos están comportándose como un par de niñatos revoltosos.- Les reclamó el ojiperla, harto de esas peleas diarias, además si no paraba a su novia era probable que ambos terminaran siendo echados a patadas de la casa de su primo.

.

Para nadie era un secreto que tanto Hinata como Neji eran familiares de Sasuke.

.

Su parentesco se debía al anterior apellido de la madre del ojinegro, la antes conocida Mikoto Hyuga hermana menor de Hiashi Hyuga y Hizashi Hyuga, padres Hinata y Neji respectivamente. Mikoto se casó con Fugaku Uchiha, en una relación no aprobada por ninguno de los dos sobreprotectores hermanos Hyuga.

.

El motivo de su desprecio hacia el jefe Uchiha seguía siendo un misterio para sus primogénitos, los cuales desde niños se habían criado juntos bajo las constantes peleas de sus padres.

.

-Ya tranquilízate, tenemos que resolver este problemita, dattebayo- Todos volvieron a ver al rubio con una ceja levantada, Naruto no era precisamente la voz de la razón ni el más recatado de todos, pero aunque sonara imposible, esta vez estaba en lo correcto. – Hinata-chan ¿En qué estás pensando?

.

De nuevo todas las miradas pasaron del rubio hasta la pelinegra, la cual de inmediato se sonrojo y comenzó a temblar. Estaba con la mirada clavada en el suelo y se retorcía las manos en un gesto nervioso.

.

-Etto… Y-yo solo…- Tartamudeo, siendo observaba por todos, pero una vez que Naruto le tomó de la mano dejó de balbucear.- Me siento un poco decepcionada de ti, Sasuke-kun.- Murmuro para sorpresa de los presentes, Hinata no era de las que hablaban solo por decir cualquier tontería.- Pienso que te has metido en algo muy serio, yo me siento preocupada por lo que esto te traerá a futuro.- Habló pausadamente, siempre en tono de regaño maternal.- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

.

Esas palabras de su prima lo dejaron fuera de combate. Él difícilmente contaba con 18 años, ni siguiera había terminado sus estudios, era un mantenido por sus padres, heredero de una compañía y futuro jefe de su clan. Dirigió su vista hasta la pequeña bolita ojiverde que dormía plácidamente en sus brazos, apenas y notaba el peso extra, pero el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo lo estaba abrumando.

.

De pronto toda la habitación se sumió en un silencio sepulcral, nadie se atrevía a romper ese enternecedor "momento familiar" que los pelinegros compartían. Era demasiado para él. Hasta hace unas horas su mayor preocupación era enfrentar a sus padres por su segura expulsión, y ahora tenía que lidiar con un pequeño que parecía ser hijo suyo; aunque viéndolo bien no tenía por qué no creerle, si era prácticamente su copia.

.

Nuevamente contemplo al niño. Algo en interior lo motivo a dejar sus, hasta el momento desconocidos, instintos paternales a flote. En ese momento se encontraba embelesado, toco suavemente las mejillas del pequeño para luego acariciar una de las diminutas manitas, abrió los ojos con asombro cuando uno de sus dedos fue rodeado por la mano del infante.

.

Las dos mujeres presentes mantenían sus miradas en la escena, el instinto maternal estaba haciendo estragos en su sistema nervioso, convirtiéndolas en lo que muchos hombres califican como Síndrome del Titanic; ojos llorosos, corazón blando y las emociones a flor de piel. Pero la situación era perfecta, tal como en la novel de medio día de la cual ambas eran fanáticas empedernidas.

.

En pensamientos de la joven Tenten esto se resumiría a:

.

Un joven imbécil bueno para nada con hormonas alborotadas que recibía la noticia de que era padre, cambiaba su actitud de rudo, se hacía responsable de la creatura y vivieron felices por siempre.

.

Pero teniendo en cuenta que ese bueno para nada era Sasuke, el problema solo podía empeorar y el final de arcoíris estaría tan lejos como Naruto de la universidad. En resumidas cuentas; estaban jodidos.

.

Y como si fuera poco un penetrante olor a humo se adueñó del salón.

.

Tanto Neji como Naruto rápidamente corrieron hasta el origen de la capa gris que gobernaba en la habitación. Y de ahí lo único que escucharon los demás presentes fue un estruendo similar al de un accidente automovilístico, eso y la tapa del microondas saliendo disparada desde el interior de la cocina hasta el jardín trasero.

.

El shock primario solo fue superado luego de ver salir a Naruto con un objeto no identificado sobre su cabeza. Después de eso todo fue un desastre.

.

-_BHWAAAA!~_

…

Media hora después del incidente con el "Tazón de Ramen Vengativo" se encontraban los tres jóvenes en la habitación del pelinegro, el cual estaba completamente estirado en su cama con un brazo tapando su rostro, mientras los otros dos se atragantaban con comida chatarra sentados cómodamente en el suelo frente al televisor de pantalla plana que descansaba en una de las paredes.

.

Tenten y Hinata se ofrecieron a cuidar al pequeño Takuya lo que quedaba de la noche, ya que el padre de la creatura estaba a dos pasos de perder la cordura.

.

-Entonces… ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, Teme?- Preguntó estúpidamente el rubio.

.

-¿Cómo va a tener opción?- Le respondió Neji con expresión sarcástica.- Deberá criarlo bien.

.

-¡ARRG! Esto tiene que ser una broma…-Tenía la cabeza estaba igual de destrozada que la cocina de su casa, no había posibilidad de que esto fuera real, simplemente no podía ser real.- ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Tengo que actuar de padre soltero?- Soltó entre dientes con la mandíbula apretada, aunque en su voz se notaba un tono burlón.

.

-¿Podría yo ser la mamá? ¡Piénsalo!- Le gritó Naruto en plan bromista para alivianar el ambiente tenso, mas esto solo logró cabrear más al ojinegro.

.

En una fracción de segundo un cojín de la cama había salido volando hasta la cara del rubio, el cual por andar de distraído perdió el equilibrio y se fue de espaldas.

.

Justo en ese momento ingresaban al cuarto las dos mujeres. Hinata tenía al niño en un canguro para bebé* atado hacia delante, manteniéndolo acurrucado en su pecho.

.

-Takuya está dormido, así que más les vale hacer silencio.- Amenazó la chica de ojos chocolate. Tranquilizar al pequeño luego del desastre ocasionado por el molesto rubio había sido una odisea, el niño era tranquilo pero luego de haberse asustado por los ruidos fuertes no encontraron forma de calmarlo.

.

-Aww ¡Hinata-chan parece una mamá!- Chilló el ojiazul con expresión soñadora, provocando por consecuencia que a la chica se le subieran los colores a la cara.- Muy pronto Hinata-chan estará cargando a mis hijos de la misma forma…- Susurró el rubio hablando consigo mismo, pero siendo escuchado por todos.

.

-Naruto- Lo llamó el joven de pelo café.- Piénsalo dos veces antes de siguiera imaginar ponerle una mano encima a mi prima, porque te juro que de esa no sales respirando.- La amenaza hizo que a el acusado se le erizaran los cabellos del anuca, él sabía de qué era capaz Neji con tal de proteger a la pequeña pelinegra.

.

-Sasuke…- Llamó la castaña, usando tono tétrico.- ¡Levántate de esa cama y sirve para algo, Inútil! -Dicho grito silencio a todos.-No puedes esperar a que tu prima se haga cargo de tus problemas, nosotras también estamos cansadas y el niño es TU responsabilidad.- Le recalcó duramente.- Intenta por una vez ser un hombre de verdad y enfrenta la realidad, ya no puedes malgastar tu tiempo en peleas sin sentido y fiestas de universitarias…

.

El pelinegro se tragó alrededor de 15 minutos de represalias de parte de la castaña, hasta que la venita de su frente llego a su límite.

.

-¡Largo!- Ya cansado de la voz sabelotodo de Tenten, le levantó la voz más de lo necesario, la chica cerró la boca bruscamente asustada.

.

-Desde mi punto de vista el bebé es lo más importante ahora mismo- Dijo Neji tratando de alivianar el pesado ambiente que se había formado.

.

-Yo pienso los mismo, Sasuke-kun- le segundo Hinata que desde hace rato se encontraba limitándose a observar la discusión.- Una nueva vida merece ser bendecida.- Aclaró al final mientras acariciaba suavemente la espalda del niño.

.

-_¡Gracias, Tía Hinata!-_ Habló Takuya que recién estaba despertando de su siesta, sonriéndole a la pelinegra.

.

-Piensa en los que puedes hacer para criarlo bien, como padre- La castaña volvió a la conversación con su típico tono de reprimenda.

.

-¿Todavía no te has largado?- Se exasperó Sasuke por la forma de hablar de la chica. Si bien él no tenía una paciencia de santo, al menos podía aguantar pasar un día junto con Naruto y Neji; pero extrañamente, la castaña poseía una característica propia que la hacía, a vista del pelinegro, terriblemente irritante.

.

-Como quieras, Papá de Takuya.- Respondió estresada Tenten, llevando se consigo a un ojiperla que le obedecía como un perro a su dueña. Sasuke abrió los ojos más de lo normal, intentando digerir las palabras dichas anteriormente.

.

-¡Hasta mañana!- Se despidió Neji tratando de acomodar su brazo fracturado de una forma más cómoda, siendo llevado por el otro brazo hasta la puerta de enfrente, desapareciendo de las vista de los otros.

.

-¡No se olviden de cerrar la puerta cuando salgan!- Gritó el, por ahora dueño, de la mansión Uchiha. Era obvio que estaba tratando de cabrear más, si era posible, a la chica; y lo logró. Un fuerte portazo hizo eco dentro de la casa.

.

-¿Papa? ...- Murmuró un pelinegro incrédulo.- ¿¡Yo!

.

Esa frase sonaba tan irracional en su cabeza que de pronto la realidad se hizo presente ante sus ojos, en forma de risas infantiles provenientes del hasta hace poco durmiente niño. Hinata al tanto del ataque de pánico que su primo estaba próximo a sufrir, se acercó hasta él para dejar al niño en su regazo.

.

Sasuke lo sujeto firmemente, quedando un momento perdido en las acciones del infante. Lo vio acurrucarse y cerrar los ojos tiernamente, para volver a dormir. Su mirada le había recordado algo que hasta ahora no notaba….

.

-Papá… - Repitió en un susurro.- ¿Eso tiene sentido?- Se dirigió al rubio y su novia, los cuales hace rato estaban sentados en la alfombra.-

.

Ambos asintieron rápidamente, para hacerle resaltar lo obvio.

.

-Quien lo diría… ¡El Teme ya creció!- Se burló Naruto usando voz de madre orgullosa.

.

Otro cojín salió volando, cerrando con broche de oro el peor día en la vida de Sasuke Uchiha.

…

**2:00 a.m. (Madrugada)**

.

Él era inteligente, lo sabía muy bien, pero nunca imaginó que los pulmones de los bebés fueran tan fuertes, bueno, ahora lo estaba comprobando de primera mano.

.

Takuya Uchiha llevaba alrededor de toda la noche en un constante llanto, cosa que hacía a su padre querer arrancarse los oídos. Si bien él era un genio de igual forma prefería las fiestas, el alcohol y uno que otro cigarro; las mujeres, desde el día de hoy, se harían un tema aparte. Y aunque sonara un tanto sarcástico la única cosa que Sasuke no sabía hacer era la que tendría que aprender a punto de berrinches: Los Cuidados de un Bebé

.

-Por favor….- Rogó a la nada mientras con su almohada intentaba aplacar su sentido auditivo y así no tener que soportar los lloriqueos endemoniados de su primogénito.- ¡Takuya! ¡Cállate YA!

.

Cinco minutos de puro silencio se cortaron en menos de un segundo por el renovado llanto del menor, ahora más fuerte y agudo.

.

El comportamiento del niño era completamente normal teniendo en cuenta los pocos meses que poseía, pero esto le era irrelevante al pelinegro mayor, el cual lo único que deseaba era cerrar los ojos y que al abrirlos todo esto fuera solo una horrible pesadilla.

.

Ya arto de los chillidos, Sasuke se puso de pie tan furiosamente que lanzó las sabanas junto con el edredón hasta el suelo, y apresuro el paso hasta la cuna que hace ya mucho tiempo a él había pertenecido.

.

En una esquina de la habitación y cubierta con un pabellón mosquitero, se encontraba la espaciosa cama para bebé fabricada con madera clara. Su ocupante estaba con las mejillas rojas bañadas por grandes lagrimones los cuales surcaban húmedos caminos descendientes hasta perderse en el cuello o las mantas de algodón que vestían la cuna.

.

Se detuvo y analizó la escena calculadoramente.

.

El pequeño no paraba de sollozar y estirar las manos como tratando de sujetarse del aire, pegaba inocentes pataditas al colchón en modo de frustración además de balbucear cosas sin sentido.

.

_-¡PAPI~!-_ Comenzó a gritar inútilmente, pues sabía que su padre no le entendería.-_ Tengo miedo…_

.

Suspirando resignado el ojinegro se acercó hasta la orilla de la cuna y extendió los brazos, tomó con cuidado al niño, ya que todavía no estaba acostumbrado a la sensación de cargar algo tan frágil. Una vez que el ojiverde estuvo en los brazos de su padre su llanto comenzó a desaparecer, aunque seguía soltando una que otra lagrima furtiva.

.

-¿Qué te pasa, Takuya?- Preguntó con desconocida dulzura un adormilado Sasuke, hablando como si esperara que el Uchiha bebé respondiera.- ¿Qué necesitas?

.

-_¡Quiero a mi Mami!-_ Takuya no rendiría hasta que su papi le diera lo que quería.- _Me siento solito… ¡Papi, tráeme a Mami!_

_._

El joven emprendió el camino de vuelta a su cama y se dejó caer con suavidad, estaba completamente agotado, le habían pasado demasiadas cosas en muy poco tiempo.

.

Si este fuera un sábado cualquiera lo más probable es que justo ahora se encontrara en algún club o disco privada con compañía interesante y bebidas gratis, pero no, estaba hecho una mierda con huésped no bienvenido y ojeras monumentales.

.

_-Papi~- _Intentó de nuevo el ojiverde, ya calmado estando entre los brazos de su padre.-_ Extraño mucho a mami…_

_._

-Shhhh…- Susurró sin energías.- Duérmete ya, Takuya, mañana tenemos un largo día.

.

Con la poca fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba Sasuke se recostó sobre la pila de almohadones que reposaban sobre su enorme colchón. Tratando de consolar al niño lo colocó boca abajo en su amplio pecho y sobre el descanso levemente su mano, asegurando así que no caería ni se movería durante lo que quedaba de la noche, para finalizar su tarea lanzo la sábana blanca sobre ambos cuerpos.

.

Y fue así como padre e hijo pasaron sus primeros días juntos, Sasuke cobijado por la calidez del tierno cuerpo entre sus brazos y Takuya arrullado por los latidos del corazón de su papá.

.

-_Muchas gracias, Papi-_ Dijo en silencio el pelinegro niño con los ojos entrecerrados, entrando al mundo de los sueños.

…

**Helsinki, Finlandia (8:00 p.m.)**

.

-¡¿QUÉ HICISTE?~

.

No podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban leyendo.

.

Sobre el regazo de una hermosa joven descansaba una laptop, la cual mostraba un correo electrónico corto pero mortal:

.

**- Takuya esta con su padre ahora. Espero que me perdones y endientas el motivo por el cual he tomado esta decisión.**

**¿Quién te crees que eres para monopolizarlo? Te recuerdo que un bebé no se hace solo, así que ese bastardo tiene igual derecho de conocerlo.**

**Te lo tenías bien guardado, ¿Verdad? Ese bombón esta como quiere…. ¡Y pensar que lo tuviste todo para ti por una noche! **

**Nos vemos en una semana -**

.

Las manos le comenzaron a sudar y no podía detener el temblor descontrolado de su cuerpo.

.

¿El papá de Takuya?

.

¡Ni ella recordaba cómo era ese sujeto! Solo lo había visto una vez en su vida… ¡Ya tenía mucho en que pensar con un embarazo repentino a los 16!

.

-¿Dónde está mi bebé?- Pregunto viendo a la nada mientras sus pupilas se humedecían de agua salada.

.

Tan rápido como la realidad le exploto, frunció con fuerza el ceño. ¡Si esa cerda creía que se iba a salir con la suya pues le demostraría cuan equivocada estaba!

.

-¿Cuál semana?- Se levantó de su asiento y en menos de 15 minutos ya había empacado todas las pocas pertenencias que había llevado durante su rápida estadía.- ¡Me importa una mierda este instituto y la jodida beca! ¡DEVUÉLVEME A MI HIJO!

.

Y de esta forma los instintos maternales más agudos llegaron a su punto de ebullición

.

-**¡ESTA VEZ ESTAS MUERTA, INO-CERDA!**

.

.

.

.

.

**Perdón por la desastrosa tardanza, mi musa acaba de volver de exámenes dobles.**

***Canguro para bebé: Parece una mochila como las que usan para el instituto, pero en lugar de cargar libros, son especiales para llevan a los bebes como una Mama Canguro :)**

**.**

**Y aquí unas imagines para ayudarse a imaginar cosas/lugares:**

**Habitación: (Solo agréguenle del otro lado una mini sala y el TV pantalla plana)**

.es/imgres?q=teenage+boys+room&hl=es&gbv=2&tbm=isch&tbnid=zAfSCcVm0LMK2M:&imgrefurl=.&docid=Pb-WEStseI_5TM&w=600&h=336&ei=y3xtTp6XNcPogQfp7unyBQ&zoom=1&biw=1366&bih=533&iact=rc&dur=80&page=1&tbnh=90&tbnw=161&start=0&ndsp=20&ved=1t:429,r:11,s:0&tx=128&ty=49

**Instituto: (Reed College, está en Portland, Oregón. Me gusto el diseño para mi historia. )**

.

**Bebé: (Este es Moon Mason, imagínenlo con ojos verde-jade)**

.es/imgres?q=moon+mason&um=1&hl=es&sa=X&rlz=1R2WZPC_esCR412&tbm=isch&tbnid=oHlTLcXZBREynM:&imgrefurl=.net/gallery/albums/Korean-Male/Mason-Moon/&docid=5wm5ShPYmxrXgM&w=640&h=640&ei=M4NtTo3QKIvVgAfsvpXqBQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=744&vpy=140&dur=511&hovh=225&hovw=225&tx=111&ty=131&page=9&tbnh=156&tbnw=156&start=158&ndsp=13&ved=1t:429,r:3,s:158&biw=1366&bih=533

**Mansión Uchiha: (más o menos lo que me imaginaba al momento de escribir)**

.es/imgres?q=mansion+francesa&um=1&hl=es&rlz=1R2WZPC_esCR412&tbm=isch&tbnid=e2xFg9BzqvRFaM:&imgrefurl=.&docid=9_Yna3fu2Fx-LM&w=1008&h=648&ei=745tTuO6Go-itgfJg9TaBQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=930&vpy=155&dur=581&hovh=180&hovw=280&tx=145&ty=102&page=2&tbnh=106&tbnw=149&start=21&ndsp=22&ved=1t:429,r:12,s:21&biw=1366&bih=533


End file.
